chadtronicfandomcom-20200214-history
Chadtronic Parodies
The Chadtronic Parodies is a Twitter group started by the Glitchy Pikachu parody account. People make accounts of parts of Chad's body, things he owns or important characters through his videos. The number of parody accounts is still instable. They usually tweet Chadtronic-related content and many others. Origin The very first Chadtronic Parody is Glitchy Pikachu, which is a Glitched-up Pokemon from the game "Hey, you, Pikachu!". This account existed before the Chadtronic Parodies was a thing. The next parodies got developed around late August 2015, due to Etika's parody account interacting with Chad. Other early parodies would be Chad's Tee, Chad's Hands and the Parodies that represent Chad's head (except Ears). Then, Chad's hands and Tee created a Twitter Chat, so that the Parodies could interact with each other easier. The chat is pretty wild, constanly having ups and downs, due to how different the Parodies are from each other. Some are mature, some are goofy and others are preverted. Parodies List * Glitchy Pikachu * Chadtronic's PC * Chadtronic's Biceps * Chadtronic's Clone/Clonetronic * Chadtronic's Eyes * Chad's Gamer Gunk * Chadtronic's Shirt * Chadtronic's Hair * Chadtronic's Headset * Chadtronic's Grill * Chadtronic's Mouth * Chad's Nose * Minitronic * Chadtronic's Ears * Chadtronic's Shelf * Chadtronic's Drink * Chad's Light Switch * Sharktronic/Sharktronic's Fin * Chad's Undercover Mom * Chadtronic's Toilet * Chad's Oreo Pie * Fire Mario Backpack * Chadtronic's Glasses * Chadtronic's Pillow * Chad's Amiibos * Chadtronic's Foot * Chad's Diamond Sword * Chadtronic's Cape * Chad's Cards * Chadtronic's Neck * Chadtronic's Hands * Nostalgic Chad * Chadtronic's Arm * Chadtronic'sXMasTree * Chadtality * Chadtronic's Eye * Nanalan * Chadtronic's Cat (Catronic) * Chadtronic's Mic * Chadtronic's Teeth * Chad's Booty * Chadtronic's Butt * Chad's Diamond Sword * Chadtronic's Trophy * Chad & Pamyu's Dress * Chubtronic (No longer a parody) Trivia * Chadtronic's Gamer Gunk, Chadtronic's bicep and Chadtronic's PC are all driven by a single person. * Chadtronic's Ears, Cape, and Backpack are artists. * About 50% of the parodies are inactive. * Due to an incident, Chubtronic is no longer considered part of the parodies. * Chadtronic's Ears and Chad's Drink are the only accounts ran by girls. * Chadtronic's Tee has been a fan of Chadtronic for a long time (Since 2011). * The parodies have many memes (created by themselves) that are spread around the private chat. They include: Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, Wamify, #BlameButt2016, and Cereal. * There are 3 Parodies that have YouTube accounts. They are Pamyu's Dress, Glitchy Pikachu and Chadtronic's Hands. * Some parodies have two accounts. These parodies are Chad's Hair, Toilet and Butt. * The parodies and Chadtronic himself have nicknamed the group the "Parody Army" * Chad's Gamer Gunk made a Deviantart page named "GamerGunk" for posting Wamify, which was a meme spread among the parodies. * Pamyu's Dress & Chad's Ears play osu! * Gamer Gunk and Grill go to the same school and are good friends. * Grill has renamed himself "King Grill" after winning the presidential debate with Gamer Gunk. * Pamyu's dress is based off someone Japanese but listens to Korean Pop groups like Apink & Girls Generation * Despite most parodies live in the US and in Canada, Catronic lives in Africa and Chad's Ears lives in the UK(She is originally Romanian) Category:Browse